tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rosomak
Rosomak - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. Historia Gdy prawie ćwierć wieku temu w Raturze, w pewnej małej, niespecjalnie zamożnej rodzinie, narodził się chłopiec, szczęśliwi rodzice nadali mu imię Rosomak - po osobliwym zwierzęciu „silnym jak niedźwiedź, i wytrwałym jak wilk”. Choć jego pierwsze lata życia, pomimo ciężkich czasów w Raturze, są bardzo szczęśliwe, to niewiele z nich zachowało się w jego pamięci, poza zarysem sylwetki ojca i zapachem matki. Gdy jeszcze był bardzo mały, jego mama ciężko zachorowała i zmarła, zaś ojciec zginął w wojnie domowej. Wiedząc, że chłopiec nie ma żadnych krewnych, Baron Viergraf postanowił go wychować jak własne dziecko - był dobrym przyjacielem rodziny. Początkowo, Rosomak „odwdzięczał się” za utrzymywanie pracą w stajni, jednak pewien wypadek sprawił, że nie zatrzymał się tam na długo. Tak też, chłopak zaczął zarabiać będąc sługą na dworze królowej Klary. Przeszedł tam podstawowe szkolenia w różnych zakresach (pisanie, czytanie, walka mieczem i parę innych przydatnych umiejętności), lecz wolny czas poświęcał głównie nauce wszelakiej. Geografia oraz magia zaczęły wypełniać mu dnie. Rosomak bowiem urodził się ze wspaniałym talentem magicznym, nie tyle ze względu na zdolności do szybkiej nauki czy tworzenie zaklęć, ile przewyższającą zwykłych nowicjuszy pojemność magiczną i inteligencję. Podróż Ratura Gdy miał już lat 21, był jednym z ulubionych „popychadeł” Królowej. Wielokrotnie wykonywał jakieś proste zadania, wraz z dobrze sobie znanym Jose Santiago. Jego życie zrobiło jednak nagły zwrot, gdy Władczyni wysłała go wraz z Jose na ważną misje, która miała zakończyć wojnę domową na wyspie Ratura. Obydwaj przekonali się jednak po pewnym czasie o znaczeniu pewnych spraw w życiu i postanowili z pupilków stać się awanturnikami, podążającymi własną „słuszną” drogą. Dowiadując się w kopalni więźniów o prawdzie na temat "zaginięcia" swego ojca, Rosomak wraz z towarzyszami pokonują Basquasha Waldemara oraz zabijają jego pomocnika Bartka. Okazuje się, że w kopalni przetrzymywany w tajemnicy był syn Królowej oraz jedna ze świętych relikwii. Podczas gdy nowi przyjaciele Rosomaka poszukiwali innych sposobów na zakończenie niesprawiedliwości w Raturze, on sam zarządzał wojskami więźniów w kopalni. Razem wyruszyli na pobliską wioskę by odbić ją z rąk kultu Demona Klendathu. Udaje im się to lecz na samego Rosomaka spada klątwa demona, który po swej klęsce gdzieś zniknął. Gdy wracają okazuje się, że kopalnia została odbita, jednak wciąż była dla nich nadzieja. Tak też Rosomak, Gustav Ulrich, Arkham Levraf i Jose Santiago postanowili dołączyć do thumb|202px|Rosomak (21 lat)rebelii, której twórcą była Victoria Laurez. Razem zrobili wiele dla dobra kraju, uczestniczyli nawet w odbiciu Twierdzy Kartago gdzie na ostatnim piętrze Basquash został pokonany i wykończony własnoręcznie przez Rosomaka a Książę Franciss trafił w ręce rebeliantów. Victoria traci życie w tej walce z kolei sama twierdza zostaje zniszczona, lecz bez tej walki nie zdołali by posunąć się dalej. Na Wyspie Świętego Virgo, Rosomak odgrywa kluczową rolę wypełniając przepowiednię i przechodząc przez magiczną barierę dzięki Mocy Klątwy Klendathu oraz Mocy Białego Amuletu. Obie moce wówczas przepadły a bohaterowie zdobywają druga relikwię. Po wielu perypetiach doszło w końcu do walki ze sługą Mazoku Shatree zwanym Hotar. Jose dzięki sile połączonych relikwii wypędza Hotara co ostatecznie rozwiązało problem wojny domowej. Ratura połączyła się a Rosomak wyruszył w pościg za organizacją Most na wyspy północne. Wyspy Północne Rosomak, Gustav, Arkham i Jose wraz z Xinusem, przybywają na wyspy tylko na chwilę. Rosomak niewiele po dotarciu do państwa Xeraks oswaja swojego pierwszego zwierzęcego towarzysza. Małego wilka, któremu nadał imię Larry. Niestety jego nowy pupil nie cieszył się długim życiem. Niewiele po przekroczeniu granicy Xeraks i Kolomei, Xinus oraz Jose oddzielają się od reszty drużyny. Wraz z Gustavem i Arkhamem, Rosomak przechodzi przez specjalny portal prowadzący na drugi koniec kraju, gdzie dość szybko czekała ich pierwsza konfrontacja z organizacją Most. Tymczasem Jose korzystając z pomocy "nowego znajomego" znów trafia w ich towarzystwo. W ślad za Mostem, Rosomak wraz z trójką towarzyszy pokonują ogromnego żółwia i przechodzą przez bramę-portal, dzięki czemu przechodzą wiele kilometrów dalej, za magiczną barierę. Seyruun Gdy dostaje się do bariery Mazoku, przeżywa kolejną serię przygód. Pierwszym celem jaki obrali sobie bohaterowie była impreza w domu Gustava z okazji przybycia za barierę. Impreza oczywiście nie mogła skończyć się bez większej afery. Na szczęście, bandyci którzy ukradli im alkohol zostali rozgromieni, ostatecznie impreza się nie odbyła. Dowiadując się o naborze do Gildii Pracy całą gromadą ochoczo pokonują Ulepszoną Wivernę i w zamian dostają członkowstwo w gildii a co za tym idzie możliwość zarabiania na rozmaitych zleceniach. Niewiele później Rosomak wraz z Arkhamem wyruszyli w podróż po Seyruun. W mieście Xebarter odwiedzają oni Bio-gildię która jak się okazało została odizolowana z powodu wirusa Selpy, który wypuścili. Udaje im się jednak rozwiązać tę sprawę i wszystko wraca do normy. Samą gildię zamknięto. Kolejnym miastem odwiedzonym przez Rosomaka jest Terwenter gdzie poznaje naukowca, którym jest Bagen Shilo. Z racji tego, że Rosomak przez pewien czas interesował się Bio-eksperymentami postanawia nawiązać współprace z ową personą. Jednym z zadań od Bagena jest zdobycie magicznej pieczęci zwanej Anhrefn-Ansuz. W ten oto sposób Rosomak zostaje wplątany w poszukiwanie siedmiu pieczęci a informacji szuka w księdze o tytule "Duma Dynasta". W trakcie poszukiwań po raz kolejny natyka się na ludzi organizacji Most lecz dużo częściej stara się z nimi negocjować niż walczyć. Pomaga też w obronie miasta Sigyn przed armią Czarnych Kości która rozpoczęła oblężenie w celu zdobycia pewnej dziwnej broni, korbacza zmieniającego właściciela w mutanta. Nawet z pomocą Rosomaka, garstka armii Sigyn niebyła w stanie odeprzeć ataku armii najemników. Gdy Rosomak wraz z nowo zapoznanym sobie Hubertem Hurbańskim odzyskali korbacz z rąk złodzieja przekazali go Czarnym Kościom w zamian za opuszczenie Seyruun. Po tej aferze w podzięce za pomoc, Hubert oddaje Rosomakowi jeden ze swoich magicznych amuletów, "Pół na Pół". Pozwalał on raz na jakiś czas zniwelować otrzymane obrażenia o połowę. Podczas walki z sektą Deep Sea Dolphin, prawe ramię Rosomaka zostaje unicestwione przez potężny cios Gustava, który zażył specjalna tabletkę o nazwie Vaal. Rosomak do dziś nie wie jak Gustav mógł doskoczyć do niego na wysokość 15 metrów. Później wszyscy razem biorą udział w turnieju mającym miejsce w mieście Fensaller. Eliminacje były przeprowadzane w drużynach dwuosobowych. Rosomak i Jose stworzyli więc drużynę "Dwóch magów w tym jeden bez ręki" i dostali się do głównego turnieju. Rosomak odpada jednak dość szybko w starciu z Arkhamem, który powalił go jednym ciosem (Jose tak samo łatwo padł od Gustava). Ostatecznie turniej wygrywa Gustav Ulrich. Później, Rosomak dowiaduje się od Argias Ozs, że organizacja Most również szuka pieczęci. Chcą bowiem zniszczyć lub uwięzić demona Shatree. Rosomak odnajdując więc wskazówki w księdze "Duma Dynasta" wskazuje organizacji położenie ostatniej pieczęci i razem z członkami Mostu (tymi którzy dotychczas przeżyli) przygotowują atak na Shatree. Jego przyjaciele nie znając prawdziwych celów organizacji Most uważają go za zdrajcę, podorzając więc śladami Mostu odnajdują go. Dopiero po konfrontacji wszyscy razem ruszają by pokonać Mazoku. Rosomak wraz z Arkhamem i Gustavem pokonują Shatree, w jego podziemnej kaplicy pod domem Gustava w Seyruun, dzięki osłabieniu go za pomocą pieczęci. Następne dni mijały dość spokojnie. Zefielia Do Zefielii zawitali ledwie na krótką chwilę, na małą "Kampanie Bohaterów" mającą tam miejsce co kilka miesięcy. Rosomak wraz z Arkhamem przekraczają granicę razem lecz podczas gdy Arkam rozpoczyna swą karierę najemniczą w mieście Torlisse, on sam rusza dalej. W małej wiosce nieopodal miasta, Rosomak natrafia na dziwne zjawisko. Wszyscy wieśniacy zdają się być pogrążeni w jakimś dziwnym transie, jedynym który wydaje się normalny jest pewien małomówny chłopiec. Rosomak próbuje rozwiązać tę zagadkę wraz z najemnikiem Aragornem. Za dziwnym zachowaniem wieśniaków stoi pewien mag, który kontroluje ludzkie umysły za pomocą kostura. Przygotowaną przez Rosomaka i Aragorna zasadzkę szlak trafia kiedy to napadają ich od tyłu potwory z pobliskich bagien, na dodatek owy czarodziej przejmuje kontrolę także nad Aragornem. W wyniku zaciętej walki Rosomak zostaje postawiony w trudnej sytuacji. Szczęściem uchyla się od ciosu Aragorna lecz ten trafia w czarodzieja zabijając go, w efekcie czego zginęli wszyscy będący pod jego kontrolą. Rosomak próbuje naprawić swój błąd roztrzaskując kostur lecz jedynym efektem było uwolnienie dziwnego Mazoku-Chmury zasilającego owy kostur. Ostatnią żywą osobą w wiosce pozostaje mały chłopiec, ta porażka bardzo wpłynęła na psychikę Rosomaka. Kiedy dociera już na drugi koniec Zefielii do miasta Moonblet zagląda do tamtejszej świątyni Shinzoku. Znajduje tam wystawione dwie tablice z cząstka wiedzy legendarnej "Claire Bible". Wraz z Gustavem postanawiają wyruszyć na pobliskie bagna by odnaleźć trzecią tablicę. Po drodze dołącza do nich Jose, któremu przyświecał ten sam cel. Razem pokonują nieumarłego bohatera i zdobywają ostatnią tablicę, która trafia do świątyni w Moonblet. Niewiele później Gustav i Rosomak postanawiają razem udać się na przygody do Elmekii. Elmekia Niewiele po przybyciu i oczywistej serii wygłupów, tych dwóch natychmiast pakuje się w kolejną wielką aferę. Rosomak chcąc zarobić przyjął misję z Gildii Pracy, miał wydobyć z dna jeziora zamkniętą szkatułkę, niestety stado zamieszkujących jezioro rybo-stworów bardzo mu to utrudniło. Podczas walk z nimi Rosomak nabył pokaźną bliznę na krtani i stracił wiele włosów. Po wielu próbach udaje mu się, gdyż z pomocą nadciąga mu Gustav. Rosomak i Gustav ratują pewną dziewczynkę, która przedstawia się im jako Anna. thumb|left|249px|RosomakŚcigają ja zabójcy, lecz dwaj doświadczeni awanturnicy rodzą sobie z nimi bez problemu. Okazuje się, że tak naprawdę jest to Anna Kal Elmekia czyli księżniczka Elmekii. Z niewiadomych powodów ścigana na rozkaz swego ojca, króla. Rosomak i Gustav przysięgają jej bronić za cenę życia i doprowadzają ją do bezpiecznego miejsca w pałacu w mieście Svartalheim, pomimo napotkania oporu ze strony Arkhama i jego nowych kumpli najemników. Po wspólnych przygodach Rosomak i Gustav zdobywają przyjaźń, zaufanie i przychylność księżniczki. W między czasie Rosomak odkrywa że coś jest nie tak, leki które otrzymał od Bagena dzięki czemu miał odzyskać rękę sprawiły że jego włosy zaczęły rosnąć w zastraszającym tempie, zmuszony był zcinać je kilka razy w tygodniu, oraz golić się co kilka godzin. Chcąc to wyjaśnić wraca do Seyruun gdzie pod okiem Bagena poddaje się dializie dzięki czemu jego krew zostaje oczyszczona a włosy znów rosną normalnie (choć wciąż trochę szybciej). Tu też Rosomak korzysta z okazji i odzyskuje stracone ramię. Jak się okazuje należało ono wcześniej do Han Reego, którego poznał już raz na turnieju. Od tamtej pory Han Ree ściga go nieugięcie. Rosomak szybko powraca do Elmekii do Svartalheim, gdzie wraz z Gustavem rozwiązują zagadkę podziemi w pobliskiej wiosce Kvasir i pokonują dziwnego demona. Później, Rosomak dołącza do małej organizacji o nazwie Tomby Czarodziejów do której to polecił mu się zgłosić czarodziej owej wioski (również członek Tombów). Z ich pomocą dostaje się do podziemi pod Svartalheim, do starej siedziby tamtejszej Bio-Gildii i zdobywa dla Bagena Czarny Krzyż. W górach, w Elmekii, natrafia na dziwną kopalnię i jeszcze dziwniejszego jegomościa o nadludzkiej sile, wytrzymałości i sprawaności fizycznej. Po niezwykle ciężkich starciach, Rosomak pokonuje go. Udaje mu się także odnaleźć przy okazji ostatniego przedstawicieli metalowych ptaków z Elmekii. Rosomak miał zabić ptaka dla pieniędzy, jednak widząc osierocone pisklę coś w nim pęka i postanawia się nim zaopiekować. Tak Rosomak zdobywa swego nowego zwierzęcego towarzysza, Darpę. Następnie dołącza do oddziału Spadających Gwiazd prowadzonego przez jego starego znajomego, którego spotkał w Seyruun, Nebulę Longhaven. Razem z nimi a później i Gustavem (oraz Arkhamam który ostatecznie został oszukany przez ludzi króla) wszczynają rebelię mającą na celu przywrócenie w Elmekii porządku. Pokonują zdradzieckiego kapłana z Zamku Glasia Lebolas a potem powstrzymują grupę Rycerzy Lilii. Rycerze niebyli łatwymi przeciwnikami, w dodatku ich przywódca Logen Lorenheim porywa księżniczkę Annę. Część ze Spadających Gwiazd zostaje oszukana i zwraca się przeciwko Rosomakowi i jego przyjaciołom, ci nie mając wyjścia zabijają ich po czym udają się (niestety bez Gustava) do ruin na południu Elmekii gdzie świat łączy się z płaszczyzną astralną. Tam stawiają czoła duchom Rycerzy Lilii a na końcu Samemu Logenowi. Na przeciw Logena staneli: Rosomak, Arkham oraz jego przyjaciel Ajax. Pezed rozpoczęciem starcia Logen proponuje im przyłączenie się do niego, i wykorzystanie legendarnego Omfalosa do zniszczenia płaszczyzny astralnej a wraz z nią wszystkich Mazoku (niestety dotyczyło to także Shinzoku). Arkham niema ochoty negocjować lecz Rosomak staje pomiędzy nim a Logenem wyrażając poparcie dla planu Rycerzy Lilii. Szybko jednak pada od ciosu wymierzonego przez Ajaxa. Nie był to cios śmiertelny, Rosomak przewraca się i przez chwilę udaje trupa. Gdy Arkham, Ajax i Logen są zajęci walka ze sobą Rosomak pogrąża magicznie Omfalosa kilka metrów pod ziemią a następnie sam skacze za nim. Od samego początku jakiś głos wewnątrz niego kazał mu zagarnąć legendarny kamień tylko dla siebie. Moc kamienia była jednak zbyt potężna, Rosomak pada oszołomiony. Kilka minut później wraca do świadomości. Widząc jak Logen przemienia się w Mazoku Kamillo zużywa resztki sił na walkę z nim, niestety dość szybko pada a Arkham i Ajax wykańczają oponenta. Cała trójka cudem przeżywa pod gruzami ruin chroniąc się w dziurze, w której to Rosomak pogrążył Omfalosa. Gustav, Rosomak, Ajax oraz Arkham otrzymują później tytuł "Strażników Wschodu". Gdy rebelia w Elmekii została zakończona Rosomak postanawia dalej podróżować po jakże rozległym kraju. Dociera na sam jego kraniec, do miasta Bylest nad Pustynią Zniszczenia. Tam zostaje porwany przez miejscowego władcę i wtrącony do lochu gdzie prowadzono test broni biologicznej na więźniach. Rosomak znalazł się w bardzo nieciekawej sytuacji, przykuty za ramię do celi i pozbawiony magii siedział trawiony trucizną przez wiele dni. Towarzystwa w celi dotrzymywał mu Bez zębny Zed równeż trawiony trucizną oraz Jimbo z którego zostały już tylko kości, lecz jego współwięźniom nie przeszkadzoało to w konwersacji zarówno ze sobą jak i z nim. Dzięki pomocy córki władcy Lory, która terroryzowana przez ojca musiała pomagać w eksperymentach (choć sabotowała je jak tylko mogła) Rosomak ucieka z celi. Błądząc po zamku i przeglądając jego zawartość Rosomak natrafia na dziwny rytuał przywołania o nazwie "Pentagram Sługi". Korzysta z niego w wyniku czego Jimbo staje się jego przywołanym sługą, szkieletem. Rosoamk zostaje przyłapany na ucieczce jednak przekonuje władcę go że będzie mu służył (oczywiście kłamie). Uczestniczy więc w oblężeniu na miasto Vanaheim lecz zaraz po przedostaniu się za mury pomaga w odparciu oblężenia. Wyczuwając zbliżającą się do miasta mroczną aurę, którą wcześniej poczuł w Bylest, Rosomak prosi o wsparcie miejscową Gildię Szamanów Ducha, tak też Rosomak staje na przeciw wspierającego oblężenie Mazoku, Ragnarocka. Ragnarock ucieka a miasto jest bezpieczne lecz to wciąż za mało. Rosomak i Gustaw udają się do Bylest gdzie obalają Władcę Wschodu i po raz ostatni mierzą się z Ragnarockiem. Gustav nie wykazał się zbytnio w tej walce lecz mimo to była ona wyrównana. Ostatni cios miał jednak zadać Ragnarok, lecz w ostatniej chwili Rosomak i Gustav zostają uratowani przez Lorę oraz tajemniczego maga w zielonej szacie, którego ze sobą przyprowadziła. Kalmaart Owy tajemniczy mag przenosi magicznie Rosomaka i Gustava do Kalmaart. Gustav wyrusza w swoją stronę podczas gdy Rosomak zostaje bez celu, jedynie ze wskazówką od maga by szukać go w Solarii. Szybko dociera do owego miasta gdzie dowiaduje się że jego "znajomy" to tak naprawdę mistrz Gildii Magów z Solarii, niejaki Eldirith Gemus Zielony. Z racji że owa gildia specjalizuje się w każdym rodzaju magii Rosomak z chęcią się do nich przyłącza. W tym celu przechodzi dziwaczną próbę, w której to maił poznać siebie. Po przyjęciu do gildii, Rosomak zajmuje się przez pewien czas sobą, urządza się w kwaterze w gildii, ustala nowe cele, ratuje Górską wioskę przed Golemami itp. W końcu otrzymuje zadanie od swojego nowego mistrza, Eldiritha by pomóc Gildii Inkwizytorów z miasta Mane. Rosomak wyrusza tam, choć dość okrężna drogą. Na prośbę swojego nowego przyjaciela z Górskiej Wioski, Brocka pokonuje i zabiera rdzeń z olbrzymiego Tetraltytana (tu znów korzysta z pomocy Gustava). Zagląda nawet do Seyruun gdzie pomaga przeklętemu bardowi, Memento i samodzielnie pokonuje pierwszego prawdziwego smoka jakiego w życiu spotkał, Dorionlorda. Później odwiedza Huberta z Sigyn gdzie jest światkiem śmierci jego kapitana i wyruszenia Huberta w świat w poszukiwaniu nowego celu w życiu. Wraz z Gustavem, Arkhamem i dawno niewidzianą Argias postanawiają zmierzyć się z siłą najstraszliwszych, płatnych zabójców, Yashinsen. Czekają więc na nich w mieście Bezeld na zachodzie Kalmaart. Walka ta była jedną z najtrudniejszych bitew w jakich Rosomak uczestniczył. Choć legenda o tej bitwie jest przewspaniała to Rosomak nie wykazuje się zbytnio podczas niej. Owszem był przydatny, lecz nie zdołał pokonać żadnego z zabójców. Odnosi poważne rany i jako jedynemu zdolnemu do poruszania się po tej potyczce zostaje mu zająć się nieprzytomnym Gustavem oraz połamanym Arkhamem (Argias nie zdołała przeżyć tego starcia). Czas mijał a rany się goiły. Rosomak, wraz z przyjaciółmi podejmują się misji w Gildii thumb|249px|Rosomak (22 lata)Pracy podczas, której spada na nich jeden z Morgili, Quertaltank. Rosomak próbując wypełnić zadanie opuszcza pole bitwy, odnosi jednak porażkę. Ich następnym przeciwnikiem jest legendarny Douglas Harpun. Pomimo jego potęgi odnoszą niesamowite zwycięstwo za co Douglas wynagradza każdego specjalnym podarunkiem, tym co dostał Rosomak był zwój z zaklęciem przywołującym "Zelas Gort". Kilka dni później, w mieście Vezendy, razem z Gustawem wyświadczają przysługę pewnemu rzeźbiarzowi imieniem Raal a następnie wszyscy biorą udział w kolejnym wielkim turnieju. Tym razem Rosomak pokazuje sporą klasę, pokonuje nowicjuszkę z Pogromców Diabłów oraz Yxa z rywalizującej z Magami z Solarii Gildii Kalmagów. Gdy dochodzi do półfinału znów staje na przeciwko Arkhama. Przez ponad godzinę toczą niezwykle zacięty pojedynek, w końcu Rosomak poddaje się wiedząc że w walce na wysiłek niema szans z niezwykle wysportowanym Arkhamem. Niemniej jednak schodząc z areny zarówno on jak i Arkham otrzymują ogromny aplauz. Później wraz z Arkhamem zostają wplątani w konflikt pomiędzy Markizem Mane a Baronem Bezeld, ostatecznie obaj władcy niezbyt za nimi przepadają. Rosomak staje się również celem porywaczy magów, jednak udaje mu się z pomocą Arkhama pokonać bandytów. W końcu zajął się mniejszymi zadaniami w gildii inkwizytorów w mieście Mane. Tam poznaje dwóch chwilowych współtowarzyszy, którymi są Kewriz Lewroz oraz Zigo Caleb. Jako kolejną próbę poznania siebie Rosomak przybywa na pobliską wyspę gdzie spotyka tajemniczego Etafa. Następnie wraz z Kewrizem rozwiązują sprawę tajemniczej energii w obozie Haigh, gdzie pokonują Mazoku imieniem Nosdas strzegącego tajemniczego maga, który stamtąd ucieka. Gildia zostaje zniszczona przez tajemniczych sprawców a Rosomak zostaje porwany. Okazuje się, że porwał go Kewriz, który zapragnął uwięzionego wewnątrz Rosomaka demona Klendathu. Rosomakowi udaje się uciec a o Kewrizie na pewien czas słuch zaginął, jedynym śledam jest jego dziennik. Po wszystkim, Eldirith prosi Rosomaka o dostarczenie listu do Króla Northend w sprawie gildii Aspell. Rosomak wyrusza wiec w Góry Kataart. Kataart Tutaj zostaje wciągnięty w konflikt z wampirami. Przysługuje się wielką pomocą w walce w wielkiej wojnie pod Northend. Ich pierwszym zadaniem (Rosomak zgrupował się z Gustavem i Arkhamem) jest dowiedzenie się czy pierwszy wampir Eleonelxuss powrócił. Potem skupiają się na jego pokonaniu co im się udaje. Okazuje się jednak, że inny wampir Necrovalsiuss jest główną przyczyną złych wydarzeń. Rosomak pokonuje też (za drugim razem) starą wyrocznie Selviesuss. Jest jednym z tych, którzy pokonują nosferatu raz na zawsze. Po wszystkim wraca do Kalmaart by poddać się egzaminowi w gidlii (zdobyć wyższy stopień). Wygląd i osobowość Rosomak jest młodym i chudym (nie ma mięśni), lecz dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Posiada długie, jaskrawo pomarańczowe włosy, zazwyczaj splecione lub związane z tyłu i zielone oczy o pewnym spojrzeniu. Z twarzy młody (jak na 22 latka) lecz bujny zarost na około krawędzi brody dodaje mu nieco powagi. Po miesiącach przygód ciało jego zdobyło pokaźną kolekcją blizn, w tym tą którą pozostawił po sobie pewien koń, gdy Rosomak był jeszcze mały. Do większych blizn należy ta którą otrzymał po walce z Yashinsen (przez pół twarzy powstało spore rozdarcie, które uszkodziło nieco jego prawe oko, co zakrywał pod długą grzywką zaczesaną na prawo) Stracił też niemal całe prawie ramię lecz ten ubytek nie rzuca się tak w oczy gdyż „pożyczył” rękę od swego „przyjaciela” Han Reeiego. Podczas podróży do Kataart, złote smoki "poprawiają" jego wygląd. Znikają mu wszystkie rany i blizny. Rosomak od tej pory częściej odsłania twarz lecz zdążył już zdobyć kilka nowych blizn. Zawsze ubiera się luźno i zawsze w coś szarego (przynajmniej częściowo) na ogół też obwieszony jest rozmaitymi amuletami i magiczną biżuterią. Z natury Rosomak jest lekkomyślny i pochopny ale też i miły oraz pomocny dla wszystkich wokół. Tak jak i Jose, Rosomak pragnie zgłębić smoczą wiedzę zawartą w Claire Bible (raz nawet razem jedną jej kopię odnaleźli), dużo bardziej jednak interesuje go kamień filozoficzny, za którym wciąż ślepo podąża. Dzięki odzyskaniu odrobiny proszku owego kamienia i połączeniu go z małą bryłką Mithrilu, udaje mu się uzyskać namiastkę mocy kamienia. Nade wszystko pragnie zdobyć ogromną moc i to w tym celu wciąż zawzięcie szkoli się w magii oraz zdobywa nowe moce a także tworzy i gromadzi coraz to potężniejsze artefakty. Bezsenne Noce Pomimo ciężkiej przeszłości Rosomak znosił wszysto dość spokojnie. Od zawsze miał płytki sen, zawsze czujny i gotowy by zerwać się do walki, lecz wraz z kolejnymi przeżyciami zaczęło się to pogłębiać. Od dnia, w którym wraz z byłymi więźniami ruszyli odbić wioskę z rąk demona Khlendatu, regularnie zaczął śnić mu się ten sam koszmar. Wpierw widzi swego ojca, dość niewyraźnie, mówi coś do niego lecz Rosomak nie słyszy ani słowa. Później wszystko spada w ciemność, zimną i nieprzyjemną. Czasami pojawiał się tam mroczny głos przemawiający do niego. Od opuszczenia Ratury sny powoli zaczynały nękać go coraz częściej. Rosomak dawał sobie z tym radę do czasu tragedii w Zefielii. Po tym jak nie zdołał uratować mieszkańców jednej z tamtejszych wiosek koszmary były coraz gorsze. Upadkowi w ciemność towarzyszyły wizje, jego samego, stojącego w owej wiosce oraz ciała tych których zabił lub nie zdołał ocalić a nim zawisał w pustce przez chwilę tonął w zielonej mgle. Po walce w ruinach w Elmekii głos był coraz wyraźniejszy a gdy problem wampirów w Kataart się zakończył niejednokrotnie w ciemności słyszał nie jeden a dwa głosy. Od kont stał się Magiem Ceremonialnym i stworzył własnego Godforma, Rosomak niemal nie sypia gdyż musi go karmić swą energią lecz koszmary nico się uspokoiły. Moce i zdolności Rosomak od samego początku oddaje swemu ulubionemu szamanizmowi powietrza. Zgłębia też jednak pozostałe szkoły magiczne choć nie tak bardzo a czarna magia jest wręcz jego pięta achillesową (głównie dlatego że "brzydzi się pobierać moc od Lordów Mazoku"). Jest on bardzo kreatywna osobą i dzięki swej wiedzy stworzył wiele artefaktów i klątw a także kilka mechanicznych gadżetów. Od dłuższego czasu planuje skupić się nad Bioinżynierią lecz nigdy niema kiedy się do tego zabrać. 'Ciało:' * Inteligencja - Od urodzenia, Rosomak posiada sporą inteligencję. Po długotrwałej praktyce jego umysł niemal niema ograniczeń (w ludzkich granicach rzecz jasna). * Mocna budowa - Od uradzenia też rosomak posiada zwiększoną pojemność magiczną. Pomimo swej jak najbardziej nikłej ilości mięśni jest on też wytrzymały na ból i trucizny. Taka naturalna Wytrzymałość to kolejna cech która czyni go świetnym magiem. * Pełna Gotowość - Rosomak posiada bardzo płytki sen co czyni go zawsze gotowym do zerwania się ze snu. Jako mag posiada też wyczulony "instynkt" co czyni go niemal niemożliwym do zaskoczenia atakiem z ukrycia. * Waleczność - Po przeżyciu tak wielkiej ilości przygód Rosomak stał się niezwykle żwawy a jego reakcje są bardzo szybkie. 'Wiedza / Umiejętności:' * Wiedza - Rosomak jest człowiekiem nauki. Posiada szeroki zakres wiedzy na rozmaite tematy: Biologia, Medycyna, Geografia, Inżynieria, Magia a i nieco Historii. * Języki - Wraz z poszerzaniem swej wiedzy Rosomak poznał języki "Bogów" i znaczenie Run, dzięki czemu niemal żaden tekst niema przed nim tajemnic. * Fechtunek - Magia jest podstawą lecz nie wyłącznością. Od samego początku Rosomak ćwiczy walkę mieczami półtora-ręcznymi. Niemal zawsze można zobaczyć go wyposażonego w jeden. Ostatnimi czasy upodobał sobie egzotycznie wyglądające Katany. Bez problemu porusza się tez w większości pancerzy. * Mistrzostwo Klątw - Zgłębiając znaczenia rytuałów, Rosomak dotarł i do dziedziny rzucania klątw. Pomimo iż nie skupia się on na nich za dużo, potrafi nakładać rozmaite efekty przy ich pomocy, choć niemożna powiedzieć że nie mógł by tego robić jeszcze lepiej. Do jego ulubionych klątw należy "Pentagram Lenistwa" który poznał ze zwoju zabranego sekcie Klentathu. * Arcymistrzowstwo Alchemii - "Siłę czarodzieja określa ilość sztuczek które ma w zanadrzu". Wyznając tę zasadę Rosomak skupia się na gromadzeniu przedmiotów o rozmaitych efektach. Nie minęło dużo czasu od początku jego podróży jak sam zaczął tworzyć różne magiczne przedmioty. Zajął sie także sztuką Transmutacji dzięki czemu nadaje kształty swym wymyślnym tworom. Dzięki zdolnością nakładania zaklęć na przedmioty oraz kształtowania materii Rosomak może nazywać się Alchemikiem i to jednym z najlepszych. 'Magia i Moce:' * Ekspert Szamanizmu Powietrza - Pomimo zainteresowania całokształtem magicznej natury, Rosomak największą uwagę skupił wokół Szamanizmu Powietrza. Poznał prawie wszystkie powszechne czary tej szkoły, w tym najpotężniejszy z nich "Arc Brass". Stworzył też kilka własnych zakęć: "Flower Volt,' "Tornado Wave"'' * Zaklinacz - Prawdziwy mag powietrza powinien kontrolować także pogodę. Wiedząc o tym, Rosomak poznał formę magii oddziaływującą na otoczenie. Teraz jeśli tylko zechce, może zmieniać warunki pogodowe a co za tym idzie w 100% korzystać z dobrodziejstw magii wiatru i piorunów. Dodatkową zaletą jest możliwość nakładania zaklęć na obszary naturalne, tworząc przy tym rozmaite pułapki magiczne. * Mistrzostwo Geomagii - Zagłębiając się w magię żywiołów, Rosomak poczuł z nimi pewną więź. Tak tez został Geomagiem. Poprzez miesiące praktyk i nauki udaje mu się osiągnąć wszystko co ten zawód ma do zaoferowania. Dzięki swej więzi z żywiołami może wykorzystać ich obecność, by odzyskać utracone siły (Powietrze), leczyć swe rany (Woda), zmniejszać swe ograniczenia fizyczne (Ogień), lub ochronić się przed otrzymywanie obrażeń (Ziemia). Jako Geomag, Rosomak może tez wyczuwać żyły energetyczne oraz zmiany zachodzące w ziemi na całe kilometry od niego. * Przywołanie - Wiele razy Rosomak podróżował w pojedynkę. By nie być samemu podczas walki znalazł sposoby by wzywać sobie kompanów. Prócz oswojonych istot i tworzonych przez siebie Golemów, Rosomak może przyzywać ptaki i gigantyczne meduzy by te uprzykrzały życie jego przeciwnikom. Sprawił też że duch Jimbo został przywiązany do swego szkieletu by ten służył mu jako specjalny ożywieniec. * Magia Ceremonialna - Inna formą umagiczniania jest poświęcanie przedmiotów. Choć nie jest to jego ulubiona forma zaklęć, Rosomak wie jak odwołując się do "Bogów" i Duchów natury, nadawać przedmiotom efekty bazujące na ich mocy. Rosomakowi bardziej zależy jednak na tej sztuce ze względu na możliwość wykreowania sobie własnego bożka. Bytu, który stał by się dla niego kolejną karta atutową w walce. Pomimo iż karmi swój twór własną energią już od dłuższego czasu, owy byt wciąż pozostaje tajemnicą. Kategoria:Postacie Ciekawostki * Od dzieciństwa po pewnym niemiłym wypadku (patrz Historia) Rosomak boi się koni. Ma także klaustrofobię. * Rosomak często pali ze swojej fajki, przerobioną Kashmalę. Roślinę o właściwościach uspokajających. * Rosomak uwielbia jadać w Karczmie „Pod kapciem” ze względu na potrawę zwaną "kapciem", która jest wielkim przebojem kulinarnym. * Rosomak kompletnie nie ma mięśni. Ma on siłę dziesięciolatka. * Swego czasu Rosomak próbował odnaleźć ukojenie w modlitwach do Shinzoku jednak ostatecznie przestał liczyć na odzew z ich strony. Ostatnimi czasy zwraca się nawet do Mazoku. * Tak naprawdę jest ateistą i uważa Demonicznych oraz Smoczych "Bogów" za zwykłe istoty o ogromnej mocy. * Posiada w prawym przedramieniu zbiornik z wodą zamontowany przez Bagena. * Pisze krótkie wierszyki na rozmaite tematy lecz nigdy nikomu ich nie pokazywał. Wierszyki Rosomaka * Po awansie w Gildii otrzymał przydomek "Szary". * Na jego liście "osób ,które lubi" Arkham zajął 13 miejsce. * Informacje o przedmiotach które stworzył można znaleźć w Zbrojownia - Arsenał Rosomaka oraz Artefakty Rosomaka * Kiedyś w Zefielii próbował otworzyć własny sklep wielobranżowy. Nie udało mu się to jednak. * Posiada najwyższe przywileje w Gildi Pracy. Odznaczono go nawet specjalnym Orderem Gidii Pracy. * Córka Barona Bezeld się w nim podkochuje. * Rosomak przy pomocy zaklęcia "Arc Brass" sprawił że Darius zapomniał o Gustavie. (I wszystkim innym co wiedział) * Nie posiada nazwiska gdyż pochodził z biednej rodziny (jego ojciec choć był uznanym żołnierzem nie otrzymał żadnego tytułu). * Jest o nim najwięcej Ciekawostek. Kategoria:Postacie